


direct me where to go

by amyuh (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry makes a mistake and goes to a party that doesn't turn out to be much of a mistake at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	direct me where to go

it's cold, is the thing.

it's like, 10 degrees outside and in all of harry's teenage angst, he forgot to put on a jacket. he's also wearing sweatpants that are stained with spaghetti his mum made for dinner, but.

he doesn't really care. he knows he's going to be grounded when he gets home and his mum is probably going to do a lot of crying and he can just imagine her reading her 'how to deal with teenage delinquents' book on the rocking chair in her robe with a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table that she won't touch.

and he knows that his dad is probably still sitting at the kitchen table- drinking his bottle of whisky and posting things about the new health care plan or the gun laws on facebook so all his friends know how much of a closed minded asshole he is. 

he doesn't know where he's going, but it's friday night so nick grimshaw is probably throwing a party with all the upperclassmen and its mostly nick's fault that harry even left his house, so he turns around and starts to make his way to the rich neighborhood- where nick lives.

and it's like, when you walk outside for forty minutes and it's freezing out, and then you get into a house with a lot of sweaty teenagers dancing- you just start to get a little sweaty and your hair gets matted to your forehead and your cheeks get all pink.

it's a good thing harry doesn't care what people think of him, or he wouldn't be here right now.

there's quite a lot of people here, given that it's only eight o'clock, but that's a good thing because it means more alcohol. so, harry walks into the kitchen and pours himself multiple drinks that he gulps down in about five minutes. 

"ah, there's my hazy-wazy poo!" nick giggles from behind him and harry takes a shot before turning around.

"hi nick." nick grins and runs over to him, hugging him from around the neck and placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"and to what do i owe this pleasure to seeing you... with?" harry quirks an eyebrow and lets out an involuntary laugh.

"well, thanks to your oh so brilliant ideas, i told my parents and it went just as bad as i said it would. so. i ran." nick gasps and clutches his heart.

"dear god! do you mean to tell me i'm harboring a fugitive in my home right now?! holy shit harold. we need to hide you the fuck out of here or something. are the cops looking for you? is there a warrant out for your arrest?!" harry knows nick is only joking because he's drunk. he's just drunk is all. but harry really doesn't need this right now, so he pushes nicks arm off his shoulder and takes the bottle of rum before walking outside and sitting against the side of nick's house.

he's just so annoyed with himself and his stupidity and his vulnerability and he really just wants to go back to the night he met nicholas grimshaw so he could save himself all the drama and heartbreak and pain and just. everything.

harry sits there for a while- he doesn't really know how long because he doesn't have his watch or his phone, but he lost count of the number of songs being played at number 28- so yeah. it's been a while. there's still quite a bit of rum left because for once, he doesn't feel like drinking will help any of his problems. he sets it down next to himself and starts to count the stars in the sky, but it's really quite hard to see them all, so he gives up and closes his eyes. it's a long time before someone comes out there.

"got you!" the person yells, startling harry into an upright position and clutching at his heart. "oh, sorry. i thought you were someone els- hey! you're the bugger that ran off with my rum!" he doesn't say it like he's mad, just like he's had a bit to drink and couldn't really give a shit about harry actually taking his rum. "that's okay. sharing is caring and all that shite." he sits down next to harry without being prompted and stretches his stubby legs out next to harry's. "whatchya doin' out here, then, mysterious boy?" harry turns to him and his heart jumps when he sees that it's louis tomlinson sitting next to him. "oh hey! you're in my... bigra- geo- ....biology class?" harry smiles and nods his head.

"yeah. m'harry." louis smiles and nods his head.

"harry styles. member of the key club, enjoys wearing flower crowns to school and stealing rum from party's and then going outside to sit at the side of houses." harry nods his head and chuckles.

"louis tomlinson. captain of the football team, president of the school and enjoys sharing his rum with people he used to copy off of in maths freshman year." louis laughs and nods his head.

"yeah, sounds about right. so what are you doing out here, harry? being anti-social?" harry shakes his head, sighing and rubbing his clammy hands on his sweat pants.

"just. thinking."

"careful. don't want you to hurt yourself." louis grins, and harry really wants to laugh but. he's just not feeling it right now. "okay. seriously. what's wrong? you're bumming me out and i've known you for like, 3 years and i don't think i've ever seen you frown before." harry lets out a deep breath and turns so he's sitting criss cross in front of louis. 

"okay, just so you know, you asked and im slightly drunk so no judgement on monday, okay?" louis nods and harry takes a deep breath before starting. "okay, so have you ever had like, a secret, lets say. and you knew that if you told someone, it would change your life forever and nothing would be the same and your life would probably be ruined, but there's that little voice inside your head that's telling you you're being over dramatic and you're worrying about nothing and that everything's gonna be fine, so you tell that person, and then it all blows up in your face and turns out worse than you imagined?" louis considers it for a moment before nodding his head.

"you do know that i came out to everybody last year, right?" harry blushes and coughs awkwardly. he _knew_ that louis was gay, but. he kind of forgot that louis went through the whole 'coming out' stage. it wasn't really a big deal at their school so it wasn't talked about for long. "yeah. and you know what? my best mate, my _best mate_ was the one who convinced me to do it. and then i might have let it slip that i was in love with him? yeah. bad move. he changed schools." harry gasps.

"are you shitting me? what a dick." louis nods head, rubbing at his chin and making a face that harry knows means he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"so. what secret have you been harboring, then?" 

"well. i sort of like. came out to my parents tonight? bad move. terrible move. my dad threw his spaghetti at me and my mum wouldn't stop crying. so. i ran here."

"you ran here? why here?" 

"nick grimshaw. we sort of like, had a thing. made me realize i might be attracted to men, as well as women. and he told me like, we couldn't be together because i was still in the closet and that i was a lot of fun but he needed like, a real man, or some shit, so he like, dumped me? even though we weren't technically together but. yeah. so i came out to my parents because... i don't know. i thought nick was right about me being a little boy? so. but. nick is a prick and doesn't give a shit about anybody but himself so. fuck 'im. ya know." louis nodded his head.

"if it makes you feel better, niall threw up in his bed." harry laughs at that, full on laughs, and covers his face with his hands.

"yeah. that makes me feel better." louis smiles at him.

"so, you're parents don't accept you for being gay?" harry groans and lays back down on the grass.

"yeah. my dad just. i mean, i know he's always had a problem with gay people, i've no idea why, but i thought my mum would at least be a little understanding of it but. nope. she just cried and left the room."

"that's rough. im sorry, mate. are your parents really religious or summat?" 

"no! that's why im so confused. well, okay. my dad is jewish but. we've never gone to church or prayed before meals or anything. like, we own a few bibles, but."

"yeah, but your necklace is jesus dying on the cross.." harry grabs his necklace in his hands protectively.

"my grandma gave me it when i was really little. it was her dad's and. i just like it. she used to tell me as long as i wore it, i would be protected and everything would be okay. so."

"so you are religious, then?" 

"well. i mean, _i_ kind of am, but not my parents. they don't... my dad is really political? like, always on about the government and shit and so. god, i don't know. it's all so fucking confusing." louis pats his chest comfortingly. 

"s'alright babe. i mean, i only have my mum, and she was really supportive when i came out. like, a little too supportive if you ask me. so i can't imagine being in your position. but like, the school year is almost over and then it's uni and you don't even have to like, see them again. if you don't want to." harry chuckles.

"yeah, thanks lou. you're the best." louis grins and stands up over harry and reaches his hands out to help harry up.

"i know. and listen, harry. you don't have to regret coming out to your folks. being gay isn't.. it's not a bad thing, you know? never be ashamed of it, because then you'll only feel worse about yourself. people are a lot more accepting outside of the ones in your house so. stay strong? i don't know. im not good with 'deep talks' or whatever. but you know what i mean?" harry grins and latches himself onto louis, squeezing him tightly.

"yeah. thanks lou. really glad we had this talk." louis pats his shoulder and picks up the rum.

"sure, yeah. no problem. im always around if you need to talk." harry nods his head and watches as louis walks back into the house, leaving the front door wide open behind him.

harry feels light. he feels great. he feels like every ounce of weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he can conquer the world. he could probably even go run a marathon right now if he wanted to. 

his whole body is buzzing from louis' touch and he runs up the front steps, back into the house and takes a few shots or whatever was sitting there, and goes to the dance floor. he knows he's making a fool of himself and when he pulls away, he sees louis standing next to the fireplace with a group of people, drinking a beer. he's smiling at harry, like he was just watching him dance and harry blushes at the thought of louis watching him.

louis downs the rest of his beer before walking over to harry. 

"glad to see you're feeling better, styles." louis grins, watching the way a bead of sweat hangs off of harry's forehead.

"yeah. some fit guy came and talked to me. made me feel better."

"oh?" louis questions, trying not to laugh at harry's silliness.

"yeah, you probably don't know him. he's pretty small. hard to notice." louis laughs and shoves harry's shoulder. harry grins and reaches out for louis' hands. "come dance with me!" he yells, pulling louis to the dance floor. 

they dance for a while, louis wrapping his arms around harry's shoulder and swinging them back and forth. they're both really sweaty, and probably too close for comfort, but nobody's really complaining, so they leave it be. 

after louis is sure he's going to pass out from lack of hydration, he drags harry into the kitchen to get some water. as he stands at the sink, he feels harry come up behind him and wrap his tall body around his own smaller one. he melts into the touch because it's been so long since he's had someone to cuddle with. someone to just hold him.

"im really glad i came here tonight." harry mumbles into his ear, holding on to him tighter. louis ignores the chill that runs down his spine and drinks the rest of his water before setting it down and turning around in harry's arms. 

"i'm really glad you came here tonight, too." he wraps his arms around harry's body and rubs his face into harry's sweaty t-shirt. he looks up at harry and they just kind of watch each other for a few minutes before meeting half way in a chaste kiss that turns into a mess of tongues and biting. they don't really take it much further than that, because they're both tired and a little unsure, so they stand, just like that in the kitchen, holding each other- because it doesn't really matter what harry's parents think or what the people at school have to say, or how much trouble he's going to be in when he gets home- because he's got louis here; in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hlstyles


End file.
